<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbelievable by FridaysAt9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370403">Unbelievable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9'>FridaysAt9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Movie Night, Pregnant Dana Scully, The Unremarkable House (X-Files)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slice of life in the unremarkable house. Mulder and Scully have a movie night while they muse about their past together and their new roles as parents to be. </p><p>Sweet movie night fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbelievable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Erosanderis for telling me I had to write a movie night fic. It took me far too long to write this really short story, but I sort of like the sweet turn it took.</p><p>The italicized quote at the end is from Mulder's comfort movie and does not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously, Mulder?” she says from the doorway into the living room. “Again?”</p><p>“What?” Mulder asks, tipping his head back to look at her. “It’s my comfort movie.”</p><p>“<em>Plan 9 from Outer Space</em>, gives you comfort?” she asks, with her voice full of mock disgust. She herself had probably seen it at least a dozen times over the years. “And what are you seeking comfort from?”</p><p>Mulder doesn’t take the bait. He just turns his head back to the TV and shoves some popcorn in his mouth. Scully makes a sound that’s somewhere between a sigh and an annoyed huff.</p><p>“Come here, Scully,” he says. With a voice like that, how could she resist? She had been planning to sit with him anyway. And steal his popcorn.</p><p>Scully walks around the couch, trying not to waddle even though her hips were bothering her. She hates to be a stereotype, but she’s starting to come to terms with this stage of her pregnancy and all the effects it has on her mobility. Her hips are loose and her gate is slower and wider than usual.</p><p>She steps in between the couch and the coffee table, takes a few side to side, shuffley steps, and flops backwards next to Mulder, feeling every bit as large and as graceful as a beached whale. At least she hadn’t made an “oof” sound.</p><p>“I don’t need comfort,” Mulder says, passing her the bowl of popcorn and placing his hand on her thigh. “It just makes me remember all the times I’ve seen it before. Which I like. It’s like taking a walk through my memories. I can see my life laid out in front of me, the good parts, the bad ones, and I can take stock.”</p><p>“And it has nothing to do with the UFOs?” she asks, balancing the bowl on her belly and popping a few pieces in her mouth.</p><p>Mulder laughs. “Well it doesn’t hurt,” he admits, “but I know it so well that I don’t actually have to pay attention. I can just listen or I can watch the screen and zone out.”</p><p>“I’d rather watch anything other than this,” she says, reaching for more popcorn. “And you watch it so often, I am starting to know it like the back of my own hand.”</p><p>“Well at least I’ve succeeded at something, Scully.”</p><p>There’s silence between them while they watch the walking dead progressing forward, without any effects from the bullets that are hitting them.</p><p>“This movie is awful,” Scully says.</p><p>“Yes it is.”</p><p>“Rub my belly?” Scully asks, passing him the popcorn bowl, now mostly just kernels. He places it on the floor and starts to draw lazy circles around her swollen stomach.</p><p>“I watched this when you were missing,” he tells her quietly. “And when you had cancer.”</p><p>Scully has her eyes closed and hums in response.</p><p>“I watched it after we got back from Antarctica and after we tracked down that headless magician.”</p><p>“The Amazing Maleeni,” Scully says without opening her eyes.</p><p>“The Amazing Maleeni,” Mulder agrees. It’s silent while his fingers continue their dance across the stretchy material of her shirt.</p><p>“That night after we got suspended,” he says, spreading his palm in wide arcs across her belly, squeezing each hip when he gets to it.</p><p>“When they made that movie,” she answers, finishing his thought.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“That movie was almost as bad as this one,” she says, making him laugh.</p><p>“The trip to L.A. was nice though,” he says, tickling her side, making her open her eyes.</p><p>“It was,” she says, staring into his eyes, pouring her emotion into him. “That might have been the start of the first time we did this.”</p><p>Mulder nods and turns his attention back to the screen. “I found this movie on some late night channel when I was away. From you and William. It reminded me of you.”</p><p>“That’s the most insulting thing you’ve ever said to me,” Scully says and Mulder lets out a surprised laugh.</p><p>“You know what I mean, Scully.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“This time is so different,” he says. “I missed everything with William. Jackson. But this… watching you, seeing this process with my own eyes. Scully, I could have never dreamed to live something this amazing.”</p><p>“I feel the same way,” Scully says, taking his hand. “I was so alone the first time. Well, I had my mom, but not you. And this time it is the opposite.”</p><p>She pauses for a moment to think, holding back tears, not wanting to fall down the spiral of missing her mother.</p><p>“It does all feel like a dream, doesn’t it,” she asks him.</p><p>“The best kind of dream,” Mulder says, leaning over and kissing her hair. Time has softened him. He has always said what’s on his mind, but when it came to matters of the heart, his feelings had always been expressed more subtly. This Mulder, starting a new life again with his former or current or maybe former… no current partner, wore his heart on his sleeve and didn’t waste even a second of time that could be spent together.</p><p>“Not one miracle baby, but two,” he says, turning his eyes back to hers, looking at her in awe.</p><p>“Unbelievable,” she agrees.</p><p>A loud, sci-fi sounding screech suddenly comes from the TV, catching Scully off guard causing her to jump, which in turn makes the baby, who had otherwise been calmly sleeping through their movie night, also jump.</p><p>“Whoa there,” Mulder says, placing his palms on Scully’s belly, settling her while she tries to calm her racing heart. “I thought you knew this movie like the back of your own hand, Scully.”</p><p>Scully rolls her eyes and says, “I just wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>The baby gives a swift kick, right into Mulder’s palm.</p><p>“Both my girls, giving me a hard time,” he says.</p><p>“You’re so sure it’s a girl,” she says shaking her head. They hadn’t found out if they were having a boy or a girl, but Mulder was insistent.</p><p>“I just know it,” he says as the baby gives him another nudge. “Unbelievable.”</p><p>They sit in silence, both with their feet up on the coffee table, and stare blankly at the movie on the screen.</p><p>“<em>Now, don’t you worry. The saucers are up there. The graveyard is out there. But I’ll be locked up safely in there</em>,” Paula Trent says in all her black and white glory.</p><p>Scully shakes her head. “God I hate this movie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>